vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Nico Rosberg
| status = a | debut_rennen = Bahrain | debut_jahr = 2006 | letzter_start = | letztes_jahr = | teams = 2006–2009 Williams • 2010–2011 Mercedes | wm-bilanz = WM-Siebter (2009, 2010) | starts = 89 | siege = – | poles = – | sr = 2 | punkte = 217,5 | podien = 5 | fuehrungs_runden = 44 | fuehrungs_km = 238,5 | stand = vor Saison 2011 }} Nico Erik Rosberg„Twitter-Bild gesendet von Nico Rosberg“ (plixi.com; siehe https://twitter.com/nico_rosberg, abgerufen am 15. November 2010) (deutsch , in Finnland schwedisch ; * 27. Juni 1985 in Wiesbaden) ist ein deutscher Automobilrennfahrer deutsch-finnischer Abstammung. Er hat die Staatsbürgerschaft beider Länder.Shedding a father's shadow: the new GP2 champion's route to the top 5.Kapitel Rosberg startet seit 2006 in der Formel 1 und steht seit 2010 beim Mercedes-Werksteam unter Vertrag. Nico Rosberg ist der Sohn des ehemaligen finnischen Formel-1-Weltmeisters Keke Rosberg, der zwischen 1978 und 1986 in der Formel 1 startete und 1982 den Titel gewann. Karriere Anfänge im Motorsport miniatur|links|Formel BMW ADAC, 2002 Nico Rosberg saß mit sechs Jahren zum ersten Mal in einem Kart. Ab seinem elften Lebensjahr startete er in diversen Kart-Meisterschaften und gewann einige davon. Er wurde Vize-Europameister in der Formel A (2000) und startete in der Weltmeisterschaft der Formel Super A (2001). 2002 fuhr er im Team seines Vaters in der deutschen Formel BMW und wurde auf Anhieb Meister. Während der Saison war er vom Musiksender VIVA dokumentarisch begleitet und gesponsert worden „Formel-1-Countdown 2008: Nico Rosberg“ (Motorsport-Total.com am 28. Februar 2008). Im selben Jahr durfte er als bis dato mit 17 Jahren jüngster Fahrer überhaupt einen Formel-1-Boliden des Williams-Teams testen. Darauf wechselte Rosberg 2003 in die Formel-3-Euroserie und belegte mit einem Rennsieg den achten Platz in der Gesamtwertung. 2004 blieb Rosberg in der Formel-3-Euroserie und ging erstmals als Deutscher an den Start. Seine bisherigen Rennen bestritt er unter finnischer Flagge. Diesmal konnte er drei Rennen für sich entscheiden und er belegte am Saisonende den vierten Gesamtrang. Seinen Teamkollegen Andreas Zuber distanzierte er in beiden Saisons deutlich. 2005 wechselte Rosberg in die GP2-Serie zum französischen Rennstall ART Grand Prix. Er wurde Teamkollege von Alexandre Prémat, der ein Jahr zuvor den Vizemeistertitel der Formel-3-Euroserie geholt hatte. Der Deutsche entschied fünf Rennen für sich und gewann damit den Meistertitel. Sein Hauptkonkurrent im Titelkampf war der spätere Formel-1-Pilot Heikki Kovalainen. Formel 1 Williams (2006–2009) miniatur|Rosberg im Williams, Kanada 2006 Im Oktober 2005 unterschrieb Rosberg seinen ersten Formel-1-Vertrag und wurde bei Williams als Teamkollege des Australiers Mark Webber vorgestellt. Am 12. März 2006 gab Rosberg sein Formel-1-Debüt beim Großen Preis von Bahrain. Von der 12. Position startend, musste er nach einer Kollision in der ersten Runde einen frühzeitigen Boxenstopp einlegen. Er kämpfte sich jedoch mit einer starken Aufholjagd zurück, erreichte noch Platz sieben und damit seine ersten zwei Punkte in der Formel 1. Bemerkenswert war dabei vor allem, dass Rosberg die schnellste Runde des Rennens gefahren hatte und seitdem der jüngste Fahrer ist, dem dies je gelang. Zum Vergleich: Rosberg fuhr die Schnellste Rennrunde im Alter von 20 Jahren, 8 Monaten und 13 Tagen, und unterbot damit den bisherigen Rekord des Spaniers Fernando Alonso, der beim Großen Preis von Kanada 2003 21 Jahre, 10 Monate und 17 Tage alt war. Zudem ist der Deutsche nach Giuseppe Farina, Masahiro Hasemi und Jacques Villeneuve erst der vierte Fahrer der Formel-1-Geschichte, der bereits in seinem ersten Rennen die schnellste Rennrunde fuhr. Aufgrund der Defektanfälligkeit seines Rennautos fiel Rosberg im weiteren Saisonverlauf häufig in aussichtsreicher Position liegend unverschuldet aus. Nur ein weiteres Mal schaffte er es 2006 in die Punkteränge, als er beim Großen Preis von Europa auf dem Nürburgring vom letzten Startplatz aus mit einer erneut überzeugenden Leistung Siebter wurde. Seinem hoch eingeschätzten Teamkollegen konnte Rosberg gut folgen und schaffte es sogar einige Male, den kampfstarken Australier im direkten Duell zu schlagen. miniatur|links|Bei Testfahrten in Silverstone, 2008 In der Saison 2007 fuhr Rosberg weiterhin für das Williams-Team, das nun mit Toyota-Motoren an den Start ging. Da Webber den Rennstall verlassen hatte, wurde der bisherige Testfahrer Alexander Wurz Rosbergs neuer Teamkollege. Der erfahrene und technisch versierte Österreicher sollte das Team vor allem bei der Entwicklung des Autos vorantreiben. Direkt zu Saisonbeginn war deutlich zu sehen, dass Williams sich verbessert hatte und regelmäßig um Punkteplatzierungen würde kämpfen können. Rosberg sicherte sich beim Auftakt in Melbourne zwei Punkte. Beim Großen Preis von Malaysia erlitt er allerdings einen Rückschlag, als er kurz vor Schluss auf Platz sechs liegend ausfiel. Weitere Defekte kosteten ihn wertvolle Punkte, während sein Teamkollege die Chaosrennen in Montréal und auf dem Nürburgring für gute Platzierungen nutzte. In der zweiten Saisonhälfte erwies sich der Williams als zuverlässiger und Rosberg konnte regelmäßig unter die ersten Acht fahren. Wurz fiel währenddessen deutlich ab und wurde vor dem letzten Saisonrennen in Brasilien durch den Japaner Kazuki Nakajima ersetzt. Rosberg schloss das Jahr mit insgesamt 20 Punkten als Neunter der Fahrerwertung ab. Durch die Trennung von Ex-Weltmeister Fernando Alonso und dem McLaren-Team wurde Rosberg wiederholt durch die Presse für den freien Platz im Silberpfeil ins Gespräch gebracht. Nachdem sowohl Williams als auch Rosberg die Gerüchte mehrfach dementiert hatten, verlängerte der Deutsche schließlich seinen Vertrag mit dem britischen Team um zwei Jahre bis 2009.„Rosberg bis 2009 bei Williams“ (Motorsport-Total.com am 8. Dezember 2007) miniatur|Nico Rosberg im Williams FW31 bei Testfahrten in Jerez (März 2009) Das erste Rennen 2008 begann für Rosberg beim Großen Preis von Australien mit einem dritten Rang. Bei diesem turbulenten Rennen kamen lediglich acht Fahrer ins Ziel. Die folgenden Rennen brachten ihm drei achte Plätze und zahlreiche Zielankünfte außerhalb der Punkteränge ein. Sein bisher bestes Resultat, einen zweiten Platz, erkämpfte sich Rosberg beim Großen Preis von Singapur. Das Formel-1-Jahr 2008 schloss Rosberg mit 17 Punkten und dem 13. Platz in der Fahrer-Weltmeisterschaft ab. Wie in der vorherigen Saison zeigte Rosberg mit dem Williams am Saisonanfang 2009 gute Leistungen. Allerdings konnte Williams das Leistungsniveau diesmal halten und so beendete Rosberg elf von 17 Rennen in den Punkterängen. Eine Podest-Platzierung blieb ihm allerdings verwehrt, dafür war er der Pilot mit den meisten Trainingsbestzeiten. Am Saisonende belegte der Deutsche den siebten Platz in der Fahrerweltmeisterschaft. Während Rosberg die Konkurrenzfähigkeit des Williams-Rennwagens mehrfach demonstrierte, schaffte es sein Teamkollege Nakajima bei keinem Rennen Punkte zu erzielen. Somit musste sich Williams schließlich mit dem siebten Platz in der Konstrukteurswertung zufriedengeben, da die konkurrierenden Teams über zwei Fahrer verfügten, die Punkte erzielten. Im Oktober 2009 gab Rosberg bekannt, Williams zur Saison 2010 zu verlassen.Rosberg bestätigt Abschied von Williams (Motorsport-Total.com am 29. Oktober 2009) Mercedes (ab 2010) miniatur|Rosberg fuhr in Malaysia erstmals als Mercedes-Pilot auf das Podest Ab 2010 geht Rosberg neben Michael Schumacher für Mercedes Grand Prix an den Start. Sie fuhren die ersten richtigen Mercedes-Silberpfeile der Formel 1 seit 1955.„Rosberg: Endlich wieder ein Deutscher im Silberpfeil!“ (Motorsport-Total.com am 23. November 2009) Bei den Großen Preisen in Malaysia, China und Großbritannien stand Rosberg als Dritter auf dem Podest. Beim Großen Preis von Ungarn fiel er durch einen Zwischenfall in der Boxengasse auf. Seinem Team missglückte sein Boxenstopp und er verlor sein rechtes Hinterrad in der Boxengasse. Das Rad sprang durch die Boxengasse und verletzte einen Williams-Mechaniker, mit dem der Deutsche im Vorjahr zusammengearbeitet hatte. Er musste das Rennen in Folge des Zwischenfalls beenden und erreichte zum ersten Mal in der Saison nicht das Ziel.„Mercedes: Aufregung in und neben der Boxengasse“ (Motorsport-Total.com am 1. August 2010) Rosberg, der regelmäßig nach unauffälligen Rennen Punkte erzielen konnte, belegte am Saisonende den siebten Platz in der Fahrerwertung. Das teaminterne Duell gegen Schumacher entschied er mit 142 zu 72 Punkten deutlich für sich. 2011 wird Rosberg erneut mit Schumacher das Mercedes-Fahrerduo bilden.„Haug: „Auch 2011 mit Schumacher/Rosberg““ (Motorsport-Total.com am 30. September 2010) Persönliches Nico Rosberg wuchs als Sohn des finnischen Formel-1-Weltmeisters Keke Rosberg und der Deutschen Gesine Rosberg (geborene Gleitsmann-Dengel) in Deutschland, auf Ibiza und in Monaco auf. Er spricht fließend Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch und Italienisch. Die Muttersprachen seines finnischen Vaters sowie dessen schwedischer Vorfahren beherrscht er dagegen nicht. Sein Abitur legte er 2002 ab. Seit 2003 ist er mit Vivian Sibold liiert. Statistik Karrierestationen Statistik in der Formel 1 Stand: vor Saison 2010 Einzelergebnisse Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website von Nico Rosberg Kategorie:Formel-1-Rennfahrer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Rennfahrer (Mercedes-Benz) Kategorie:Rennfahrer der GP2-Serie Kategorie:Person (Wiesbaden) Kategorie:Geboren 1985 Kategorie:Mann ast:Nico Rosberg mr:निको रॉसबर्ग sq:Nico Rosberg su:Nico Rosberg }}